zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 42
Raven is the eighth episode from the anime series Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview The episode begins with a base exploding as a lone Godos, aided by a black Organoid, destroys everything in sight. The cockpit opens and Raven gets out. He leaves the burning base, with Shadow close behind. Later on, Van, Zeke, and Fiona arrive to inspect the scene, noting how badly destroyed the base is. They find a survivor who tells them of the "black Organoid", immediately stirring memories of his old enemy. Van returns to a working base and calls on Thomas, and although he knows of the destructive pattern, he didn't know of the stories of the black Organoid. Raven continues across the desert alone, with a glazed look on his face. He is eventually picked up by a passing Gustav, who gives him some water, which he drinks before collapsing from exhaustion. Elsewhere, a brief picture of a tank is shown, the same kind of tank that held the Geno Saurer and Death Saurer in the previous series, and which apparently contains a Geno Saurer Later in the day, Thomas is preparing his Zoid for the upcoming battle. Thomas reveals that he wants to defeat Raven due to his rogue nature, and strongly believes that he can best Van's old foe. The traveller prepares Raven some food, as Raven has flashbacks of his defeat at Van's hands, while Rease and Hiltz watch over him from afar. The traveller gives Raven some coffee, and he skulls the boiling drink. Hearing the approach of a surveillance Redler, Shadow appears, causing the Zoid to crash. The traveller is surprised, but Raven simply leaves and walks toward the crash site. The Redler is sent on a collision course toward the base, and the base's defensive Iron Kongs shoot at it. Van and Thomas mobilise, but Van notices that there's no pilot in the Redler. Shadow de-fuses with the Redler and, as all forces move to the front to intercept it, Van and Thomas move to the back, noticing the trap. Here they find Raven piloting a Dark Horn. Thomas engages, but is bowled over, and while Van also attacks, Raven jumps over him and destroys the base's Iron Kongs. Raven opens fire on Van and Thomas, who encircle him and remove the Dark Horn's Leg and a gun. Raven jettisons his remaining gun and picks it up in the Zoid's mouth, wildly shooting at random. Once it runs out of ammo, Raven gets out. Van does as well and the two stare at each other face-to-face. Raven suddenly regains his composure and calls to Shadow, who takes him in and leaves. Zoids *Gordos *Gunsniper *Blade Liger *Dibison *Iron Kong *Gustav *Redler *Red Horn *Dark Horn Trivia * This is the first episode in which Thomas mistakes Fiona's words as a sign that she has feelings for him (which she doesn't). * This is one of several episodes of Chaotic Century/Guardian Force in which a Godos is mistakenly referred to, in the English dub, by the name Gordos See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Zoids Anime Category:Guardian Force Episode